Mario and Luigi Stuck on Island
by shadowX3000
Summary: Mario and Luigi are trying to find an Island for they're bonding trip. They realize its a Ghost at the Island. Can they survive and escape?


Mario and Luigi Stuck on Island

"Darkness! Lightning! BOOM! The suspense in the woods came cracking in the leaves. Once you're in you will never ever came back. On October 2nd, 2012 there was a girl name Molly P. Pillar. She was only ten. It was camp fire night on this very spot where we are. It was about to storm. Then all of a sudden she vanished. BOO! The end." "What! That's the ending. Mario that was just stupid. She just vanished out of nowhere. Where did she go? Was she alone?" says Luigi. "Let's just go to bed" Mario says.

On June 30th, 2013 the next year Mario and Luigi were at IKEYA to look for a couch for their apartment together. After they go the couch and got it in the apartment they realized they haven't bonded in ten years. So they agreed to go on a camping trip on an Island. Mario searched for an island to camp on. The pictures on the Island were awesome but he didn't look at the next picture. The next picture was a ghost called Ghost Boo. Mario didn't look at the title on the Island. It was a spooky, dangerous, eerie Island. On the bottom of the picture it said "You will never ever come out if you try to escape. Danger AHEAD. Watch out for Ghost Boo." Mario scheduled it on the weekend when it's going to be 80 degrees and breezy. "Luigi you're going to love this Island. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a beach." Said Mario. "That sounds awesome" Luigi said. There going on July 6.

On July 5th Mario and Luigi started packing for their bonding trip. Mario packed his clothes, socks, underwear, a pocket knife, travel tools for eating, flashlight, first aid kit with five band-aides and healing cream. Luigi packed clothes, socks, underwear, flashlight, travel tools for eating and a long sleeve shirt if it gets cold.

When it was the camping day, Mario and Luigi got to the Island by a plane than rode a boat to their destination. They had to go to California for the camp. When they arrived they saw tall trees, sand, and a banner that said "Welcome to Ghost BOO". There cabin was 106. They went in and saw dirty floors, a ripped curtain and no blankets. The bathroom was outside with no door. The room was unbelievable bad. It was filthy. "You said I'm going to love it. I'm not loving it "said Luigi. The pictures were amazing. How did it appear to be this ripe off?" says Mario. Mario accidently went on the website called "The Ghost camps. Com." He was daydreaming about ghost and apparently went on ghost camps. Mario told Luigi and Luigi wanted to punch him for going on that website. "Why did you go on that website Mario? This is real. The news said "Don't go this camp because you won't come out. Legends had it that….. Said Luigi. "Wait so that website is forbidden?" Mario said. "Yes it is. They said a girl named Molly disappeared and police can't find her since. When it's dark it's dangerous and plus they have a ghost called Ghost Boo." Luigi said. "I get it. Let's just go in our cabin and get ready for bed." Mario says. Till then, darkness revolves around the cabin. Lightning starts.

The next day in the afternoon they found food for dinner and lunch. Mario and Luigi sticks together. They gathered wood for fire to cook soup. That night it was cold and eerie. Luigi heard a sound when he was eating his soup. "Do you want to hear a scary story?" Says Mario. "No but do you hear something? I'm going to see what it is with my flashlight." Says Luigi. Luigi walked by the tree. "Uh! Mario theirs something moving. Mario help!" Says Luigi. Mario ran to the tree and Luigi was gone. "Luigi where are you?" Mario says. He kept trying to find him but he got tired and went to bed.

On the next day Mario looked for Luigi after he ate breakfast. He looked for hours and walked for hours. When he got really far he saw Luigi trapped in rope and his mouth was covered in ductape. Mario ran to him. "Luigi what happened." Said Mario. He pulled the ductape off Luigi's mouth. " I think Ghost Boo captured me." says Luigi. "Don't be that girl Molly. Please I need you, your my brother and we have to be together for video game were in" Mario says desperately. "I know but let's get out of here and find a way to get off this Island before it gets dark." Luigi says. They ran for their lives. When they got close to the beach, darkness appeared quickly. Mario and Luigi got so close the Ghost Boo came upon them. Ghost Boo said "I want to eat you and make you disappear like Molly." "Noooo!" they said together. The Ghost was chasing them and gaining up. They reached and escaped but then Ghost Boo captured them.

Mario and Luigi got captured and there in misty underground tunnel. They're tied up. When it was night time Ghost Boo left. Mario and Luigi had time to leave and find rescue. They united themselves and left. When the ghost returned he got angry. On the news they said "Two brothers are at Ghost Boo. They're in danger. Please rescue them now!" Mario and Luigi saw a helicopter in the sky. They both said "HELP US Please Hurry!" The helicopter came down. Mario took Luigi's hand and climbed on to the ladder but then the girl Molly ran to the helicopter. Mario and Luigi were happy to see her. She was all dirty and smelly. "I'm Molly. Please get me out of here now." "Okay" says the helicopter man. Ghost Boo couldn't get them. The helicopter man reported that "Molly P. Pillar is rescued repeat Molly P. Pillar is rescued". The news people were so happy that they called her parents and told them.

The helicopter landed and Molly thanked Mario and Luigi. She saw her parents and started crying. Her parents started crying too. Molly's mom said "Thank you for rescuing my little girl." She gave Mario and Luigi a hug and kissed them both on the cheek. After that, Mario and Luigi agreed to not go on bonding trips. Molly gave them a hug also. The news people were so amazed. One of the reporters were crying. Mario and Luigi went home. When they got to the apartment Luigi said "Home Sweet Home." Molly and her family had catching up to do. Her family were sorry for letting her go to that Island be herself. They blame their selves for that. They said sorry one thousand times. Molly forgave her parents for doing that. Molly had an idea to have dinner with Mario and Luigi. They did. It was a wonderful dinner and the best one Molly had. She was so hungry she ate five plates of food. After that, Mario and Luigi bonded with Molly a lot. They were friends forever. Mario and Luigi's parents met Molly's parents. The parents became friends too. It was awesome. They were like family. A complete happy family. They didn't live with each other but to them they were really close.


End file.
